not a happy ending
by marauders.padfootsb
Summary: James Potter wasn't the first Marauder that Lily Evans befriended. Neither was Remus Lupin. (A fact many are unaware of, as the latter was the only one seen with Lily out and about in the bustle of the castle.) Sirius & Lily friendship drabble.


James Potter wasn't the first Marauder that Lily Evans befriended. Neither was Remus Lupin. (A fact many are unaware of, as the latter was the only one seen with Lily out and about in the bustle of the castle.)

No, no – Sirius Black, _he_ was the first Marauder ever to know the true effects of Lily Evans' friendship.

Their friendship developed mostly out of chance one early morning in their third year. It was one o'clock a.m., and Lily was delving into the depths of the fire still roaring from earlier in the afternoon. A piece of parchment lay in its midst, the only words not charred being _freak_ and _unwanted_ and _Sincerely, Petunia_. A tear trickled down her cheek as she watched the flames engulf the remainder of her and her sister's relationship. Unbeknownst to Lily, a certain traitor to his heritage was watching her, gripping in his hands, too, a letter (one of many) that haunted him at night.

"Um, Evans." Sirius finally spoke aloud. He wasn't sure how she really felt about him, him being James Potter's best friend and all. "Do you mind if I…?"

He nodded toward the fire.

Lily looked confused for a moment, but as Sirius threw his own letter in ( _unfit_ and _going to be blasted off the family tree_ and _failure_ ), she felt as though maybe she'd never understood anyone better.

"Family," Lily said, and rolled her eyes. Sirius actually let out a laugh.

And so there they were, two thirteen year olds, never having had a real conversation – discussing their family issues; how Tuney, erm, Petunia, had never been the same since the letter came, how being in Gryffindor was blasphemy in the most Noble House of Black, how neither felt as though they belonged.

.:.

When they were fifteen, Lily helped Sirius study for his O.W.L.s. James wasn't worried about them at all (and neither was Sirius, truthfully), but he if didn't make perfect marks then maybe he couldn't have the job he really wanted and maybe he'd have to live in that damned "home" his entire life.

" _Sirius_ , you're being absolutely absurd. You're one of the most gifted wizards I know."

"Lilyflower, but _what if_?"

They studied by the Black Lake at the wee hours of the morning; and of course, they both passed with flying colors.

.:.

At age sixteen, Sirius wrote to Lily during the summer.

 _Dearest Lilyflower,_

 _I've finally had it. I left Grimmauld Place last night. Already received a note saying not to come back – ever. I just wanted you to know that Prong's parents have taken me in. They really are the best. Owl here if you need me._

 _See you in a few weeks._

 _With love,_

 _Sirius_

Lily vaguely wondered what had set him in off – had Regulus finally joined Voldemort? – but knew he'd tell her when he was ready. She owled back, knowing he was in a better place, but her heart breaking for a boy who didn't really have his family.

(Her hunch had been right. He finally told her on the Hogwarts Express in September.)

.:.

Lily began developing feelings for a certain Mr. James Potter during sixth year. She kept this from Sirius – no matter how close they were, she knew that no two people were closer than James and Sirius.

The entire year, she hid her feelings away. What should she do? At this point, she felt like telling James would be giving in, giving in to the years and years of saying no. Really, Lily wanted to confide in Sirius. He'd grown to be her best friend and brother.

But she couldn't bring herself to.

.:.

In seventh year, when Lily and James began as Head Boy and Girl together, she realized that there was no one she'd ever wanted more. Finally, in November, she begrudgingly told Sirius.

He. Was. Fuming.

" _What do you_ mean _you like Prongs?_ _Why haven't you told me until now?_ Lily _…_ "

She felt bad for a solid 24 hours until it became very apparent by James' actions the next day in Charms that Sirius had spilled directly after at dinner. Then _she_ fumed.

"Sirius Black, you _bastard_ ," Lily cursed. But when James kissed her that night during rounds (and again and again and again), Lily forgot all of her anger towards the grey-eyed boy.

.:.

Lily really didn't know what to do. Her parents had both died a few years prior, and she was going to get married next week… Without them. It hit her while she and Sirius were shopping for groceries that same day that her dad wasn't going to be there to give her to James.

Almost as if he had been reading her mind, Sirius starting stuttering, "Um, Lils… I know I'm the best man, but I was thinking… I know your dad isn't here… And I'd love to walk you down the aisle before standing with Prongs, you know, if you want…"

Lily smiled but fell apart into tears. The two just stood there in a muggle grocery store near Godric's Hollow, laughing while crying.

" _Yes, yes, yes._ "

.:.

Lily told Sirius she was pregnant before she told James. Blimey, there was a _war_ going on around them, and they were just kids themselves. She found herself on his doorstep, sobbing uncontrollably.

" _Siri, I'm pregnant_."

But Sirius just broke out into a huge grin.

"Have you told Prongs? Oh, my God, a little Marauder! He's going to be over the moon – " He would've continued, but Lily tackled him to the great with a hug.

When she told James later that night, he reacted exactly as Sirius had said he would. He kissed her and kissed her ( _Lily, I love you_ ).

.:.

And maybe they didn't have a happy ending ( _James is gone_ after the thump, and then _Siri will be blamed for this,_ and lastly _no, not Harry_ ), but then again, when did they ever think they would? ( _Prongs… Lilyflower… No…)_


End file.
